


Nyctophilia

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Nyctophilia

In the darkness of the night

Onyx fills the once blue sky.

Creatures that are shunned by light

Reveal their nefarious grandeur.

Take my hand and float along,

Listen to the black wolf's song,

Stars and water become one

Blur the lines without the sun.

Acquit the criminals, free the slaves

Dream with Death's cold embrace.

The crow that caws,

The graveyards glamor,

Cursed Nyctophilia is life's true splendor.


End file.
